Spring Break!
by S3XKittenXXX
Summary: View it on Rangerdanger1315's profile. All my work goes to her so she can finish this story.
1. Reunion

Title: Spring Break

Chapter: 1/?

Chapter title: Reunion

Rating: T

Disclaimer & Warning(s): Don't own anything but the clothes on my back and the computer I'm typing on. As for warnings: swearing and AU.

Pairing(s): Just read and you'll find out. But I'll give you a hint: It's one of my favorite yaoi pairings.

AN: I came up with this while lying in a bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling.

* I totally give credit to the genius Thorn In Your Side for the whole Juu thing. I didn't, like, ask to use Juu but…at least I'm giving her or him credit right?

READ ON!

Sasuke hated girls. Like really hated them. Well, not the ones that left him and his body alone like his mom, Hinata, and any other non-hormone crazed girl. Like today and every other day, they either stalked him or sent him letters. Today he had a wheel barrel full of candies, letters, stuffed bears, and other crap he wouldn't look at.

"Ha ha, Sasuke girls just never leave you alone." Naruto said, smiling like a gremlin and looking at the things Sasuke would throw away once he saw a big enough garbage can to do so.

Sasuke only shook his head in self-pity. Sakura, one of his fangirls and friend, only smiled at him with the sun dancing off her green orbs. Sasuke thought she looked good in this light that is until he remembered she was just as hormone crazed as the rest of them.

"Sasuke's popular and handsome, something you wouldn't know about." Sakura said, defending Sasuke and insulting Naruto at the same time.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for more reason than one. Sasuke had all the girls and wanted nothing of them _and_ Naruto was forced to carry the wheel barrel filled with junk. But more importantly, Sasuke had all of Sakura's affection and Naruto got none.

Sasuke continued to walk to his house. They all had come out of school and Sasuke couldn't fit all this junk on the bus and he liked walking. But Naruto and Sakura didn't. Naruto was complaining and Sakura was pretending she didn't mind in hopes that Sasuke will like her more. But damn…her deodorant wasn't going to last much longer at the rate she was sweating.

Sasuke was a little bit sad that Itachi was in collage and couldn't drive this crap back to the house. Since it's only been a few months since Sasuke turned sixteen he didn't have his license yet and he didn't want to drive around with his Mom in the seat next to his all the time.

"Seems like your still the ladies man, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped walking. That voice did not belong to Sakura or Naruto. Sasuke turned around on his heels and his eyes widened.

A teenage boy stood behind them with one hand on his hip (not in a gay way). He wore a sleeveless purple shirt, grey baggy pants, and dark boots. He had bluish-whitish hair with his fringe hanging in his face, bright blue eyes, and sharp teeth that were easily seen because of his grin.

Sasuke's jaw was dropped and being the kind friend Naruto was, he gently closed it before any bugs could manifest and take over his mouth and create a bug army and try to rule the world.

Before Naruto or Sakura could say anything, Sasuke jumped over the wheel barrel. He ran right to the mysterious guy and hugged the guy like there was no tomorrow. Naruto and Sakura's eyes grew huge and their jaws dropped.

Sasuke pulled back from the warm embrace and smiled. "What are you doing here, Suigetsu?"

Said (adorable) teenager smiled. "Oto High is on spring break and we came here for some fun. And it's the only thing we can afford."

Sasuke nodded, knowing how bad Oto high is when it came with money. "Is Karin and Juugo here too?"

Suigetsu looked confused. He looked behind his shoulder and gasped. "The hell? I thought they were right behind me the whole time! I worked so hard on that awesome entrance."

Sasuke chuckled, which shocked Naruto and Sakura (who were forgotten to the raven haired teen).

"Karin's probably at that kinky shop we saw and Juugo's probably playing fetch or whatever he does when Karin and I aren't around." Suigetsu grumbled.

Sasuke nodded again and looked at Suigetsu from head to toe. Sasuke could see the lean muscles in Suigetsu's bare arms that he didn't have when they were little. His body has definitely changed from short and scrawny to tall and lithe.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"You've changed. You're taller than me now and you're not so scrawny anymore." Sasuke told him, running fingers up and down his bicep.

Suigetsu grin and laughed. "Duh, Sasuke, you know what it's like in Oto, you've got to be strong to protect yourself,"

"And to just look cool." Sasuke finished and was smiling again. Suigetsu nodded and finally looked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are those your friends?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, that stupid looking blond is Naruto and the pink haired girl is Sakura."

Naruto glared at the way Sasuke described him. "You bastard."

Suigetsu chuckled. "You sure have a thing for girls with pink hair, huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Karin's hair is hot pink, not bubblegum. Unless she decided to dye it."

"Nope. Still the barf-worthy hair color but just in a different style from when we were in the sixth grade." Suigetsu slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto ran forward and pushed Suigetsu away from Sasuke, his best friend. "Sasuke! Who is this guy?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before sighing. "Naruto, this is Suigetsu he's kind of my best friend. We've known each other since Kindergarten."

Naruto's mood visibly darkened. _He was Sasuke's best friend? That can't be possible! I'm his best friend and have been since the seventh grade when he moved here! I will not let some _old_ friend get in the way of that!_ Naruto thought.

Suigetsu looked at Naruto before sighing. "So this is your new best friend, huh? Well, I wouldn't want your new best friend to be better than me so at least you managed that. Though I can't say Karin will be happy about her replacement."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if I could replace any of you, especially you, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Oh, I know. I just wanted you to say it." He slung his arm around his shoulder again and this time began walking.

Naruto and Sakura stood there, dumbfound, as Sasuke and his bestie Suigetsu walked away.

"What are we supposed to do with all these?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know, throw them away." Sasuke called back but continued to walk away.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Bye Naruto, I'm going with Sasuke and his friend." She said before running ahead and walking with the two others.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the wheel barrel. "I guess I could plot my revenge while I haul this shit to the garbage." And with that plan Naruto did exactly what he planned to do.

"And this is the city of Konoha. Basically where the stores, strip clubs, bars, and everything else is." Sasuke said.

"You had me at strip clubs." Suigetsu said and looked around. They were crossing the street on the crosswalk but almost got hit by some asshole in a Chevy.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. "You're a perv."

"Nuh-uh! It's just the girls at Oto are all skanks or have already been fucked by Sakon or Ukon and that's just gross." Suigetsu said waving a finger around.

"And you think a stripper would be any cleaner?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu huffed. "I didn't say all that. It's not like I'd sleep with one. Orochimaru told us not to do anything illegal, not like I'll listen to that rule, but I'm not sleeping with a stripper. I might as well sleep with Karin."

Sasuke frowned. "Orochimaru is teaching there again?"

"Yep. After you and Itachi left he came back. I think Itachi got sick of Orochimaru always eye-raping him and threatened to tell the TF and then he left. So now that your guys are gone he's got nothing to be afraid of." Suigetsu explained while ogling a girl who was fixing an apple in an apple stand (which meant she was bent over).

"What is TF?" Sakura asked.

"The Fuzz." Sasuke and Suigetsu said at the same time.

"I hope I don't see him, Orochimaru I mean. Hey, why is your break so early?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

"Oto's teachers want a break too. So our break is two and a half weeks instead of just one. And my bro goes to collage with Itachi so that works too."

"Mangetsu goes to Konoha University?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Mom said Oto High was bad enough and forced him to go to Konoha. I'm sure she'll do the same for me." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke smiled. Sakura spotted Ino and Choji arguing with some huge guy with orange hair. Ino was holding an enraged Choji back while the kid looked like he was about to freaking rip something to shreds.

"Suigetsu, is that Juugo?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu nodded. "Yup. And he's about to freak the hell out." He said before running down the street and to the flower shop where Juugo was.

"Juugo! Calm down before I crack your fucking skull, man!" Suigetsu yelled, flailing his arms around as he ran.

Sasuke only stood there with Sakura. "That isn't going to calm him down, is it?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Then Sasuke was running with Sakura to catch up with Suigetsu. Suigetsu was currently on Juugo's back holding him in a chokehold and screaming obscenities.

"Juugo, calm down." Sasuke said. Juugo looked at him with wide eyes. He immediately stopped trying to throw Suigetsu off of him and smiled.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried with hearts in her eyes. "You're so cool! You totally stopped that freak."

Suigetsu fell back, breathless. He grabbed his water bottle that was hooked onto his belt and took a long sip.

Sasuke stood in front of Juugo. Then Juugo grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. Sasuke's feet lifted off the cement but he wasn't struggling to break free.

"Sasuke! It's been forever, man! How've you been?" Juugo cried happily.

"Juugo…can't…BREATH!" Sasuke gasped out.

"Oh yeah."

Now that Sasuke was free, he grabbed Suigetsu's water bottle and took a long sip just like he did years ago whenever Juugo hugged him. (Yup, that's an indirect kiss y'all!)

"Juugo, you've gotten way stronger. I don't think you need to work out ever again." Sasuke said, straightening up and fixing his navy blue t-shirt.

Juugo smiled. "Gotta protect my friends, just like we used to do. Remember all the crazy stuff we used to do?"

Suigetsu laughed. "Oh, yeah, like when we snuck into that club and Sasuke had a panic attack!" He began snickering.

Sasuke glared. "Itachi was at that club with that girl, of course I'd have a panic attack. I didn't even know Itachi could dance like that." Sasuke looked mortified just like he did five years ago.

"Sasuke, you know this weirdo?" Ino said. Sakura stood by her friend and crossed her arms.

Sasuke nodded. "He's an old friend."

Suigetsu smirked. "Hey, if we find Karin, the group will be back together."

Sasuke chuckled. "I can't believe we formed a group. That was just so…weird now that I'm older."

"Yes, Taka was a group full of weirdo's. But it was kick-ass and better than fucking Akatsuki! But maybe not as awesome as the Mist Seven, though." Suigetsu said and put his arms around Sasuke's and Juugo's shoulders.

"Let's go find Karin." Juugo said. "I think she's still at the lingerie store."

"Why did you leave her, besides the obvious reasons?" Suigetsu asked.

"I saw a bird by those flowers and it looked sad. So I went to cheer it up then those two started talking to me. I guess Juu came out and started harassing them and then you guys showed up." Juugo explained. (Juu was his split personality.)

This time when they walked, Ino and Sakura tagged along. Choji said he was getting some food and left, clearly pissed off at being called fat.

They made it to the lingerie store just as a red/pink haired girl in short shorts and high-heeled boots came out holding bags in her hands.

"Hey, Karin!" Suigetsu called and removed his arms from the shoulders of his friends.

From behind glasses, Karin's hot pink eyes widened. She smiled, dropped her bags, and launched herself at Sasuke, ignoring Suigetsu. Sasuke caught her easily and returned the hug. Karin clung to Sasuke with her arms around his neck, Sasuke's arms around her waist.

Sakura and Ino were just boiling with jealous rage. Suigetsu smirked evilly.

Karin pulled back with her arms still hooked around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's hands stayed on her waist (ah the misguided love).

"Sasuke, you look so good." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke smiled. He really missed Karin. Even if she had a crush on him, he didn't mind. She never gave him letters and stupid gifts, maybe molesting him multiple times, but he still liked her out of all of his fangirls. Though not in the way she wanted him to like her.

"Sasuke, just compliment her back so we can go wreak havoc on Konoha." Suigetsu whined.

Sasuke leaned lower to where his lips brushed Karin's hair over her ear. "You look really good too." He whispered.

Karin blushed and before she could (molest) say something else, Sasuke was pulled away from her. She glared at the two girls who were latched onto his arms.

"Sasuke, who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Is this why you never loved me?" Ino asked.

"Looks like Sasuke's surrounded by dogs. Juugo maybe you should scare them away." Karin muttered and picked up her bags.

"You're one to talk." Ino growled.

"What the hell did you say, bitch?" Karin growled and Suigetsu easily stopped her from having a total bitch fit.

"Oh, Karin, don't let these trolls bother you. You'll always be the mangy mutt Sasuke keeps around." Suigetsu snickered, he now regretted stopping Karin. He could have seen the first girl fight since Karin and Kin fought.

Karin smiled at that insult/compliment and flipped her hair. Sasuke then noticed the new look. Half of it was straight like it used to be, the other side was cut into spikes. He kind of liked it.

Ino and Sakura were both thinking the same thing: CHA! _I will beat her and steal Sasuke's heart. That girl with LOSE!_

Suigetsu smirked and pried Sasuke away from the fuming girls. He wrapped his arms around Juugo and Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke let Karin wrap around his arm.

Suigetsu laughed and began skipping. "It's like _The Wizard of Oz_!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Well, you can skip all you want."

"Ha ha, Sasuke, the gangs back together. And you're still looking for you heart huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "As long as you're looking for your brain."

Suigetsu laughed. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, but only for a while." Juugo noted, attempting to skip but just looked mentally challenged.

The water-lover frowned. "Thanks for reminding me."

Karin smiled into Sasuke's shoulder. "We can just take advantage of the time before we have to go back."

Sasuke nodded. He could get used to them for the time being. He'd just have to make these weeks count.

* * *

><p>AN 2 This is pretty random but if you've ever seen the anime of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or read the manga, then you would probably think Grell and Karin are alike. Not only because they look alike but they act the same. They both have an infatuation to a black-haired hottie, weird colored/styled hair, glasses, loud, never gets the guy, are sort of annoying, but they are sort of cool (Grell is way awesome though but Karin is … blehh). Or am I the only one who thinks that?

Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Should I update or not!


	2. Wine

Title: Spring Break

Chapter: 2/?

Chapter title: Wine

Rating: T

Disclaimer & Warning(s): Don't own anything but the clothes on my back and the computer I'm typing on. As for warnings: swearing and AU.

Pairing(s): I'm just going to tell you now that in this story Sasuke is most certainly not straight. *Smiles*

A/N I like wine…I really do. Too bad I'm not old enough to buy it myself.

READ ON!

"Hey, Sasuke, who were those people I saw you with yesterday?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke, who was sitting in his chair waiting for the damn bell to ring, sighed. "Why should I tell you?"

"'Cause that one guy in the middle gave me a dirty look and I think that one girl was hot." Kiba said, grinning wolfishly and leaning on Sasuke's desk. God he had dog breath.

"Don't even think about asking her out. She'd reject you so hard not even Akamaru would want to be around you." Sasuke said, erasing the doodle he made in his notebook.

Kiba frowned. "Can't you be my wingman?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not happening, Kiba. Go bug Naruto, he seems lonely."

Kiba sighed dejectedly and walked away.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his nails in a very Itachi-ish way. He wanted to get out of class so bad. He wanted to see Suigetsu. He wondered what he was doing. Probably something illegal.

Naruto pounced on Sasuke's desk, looking like a crack headed cat. His smile almost split his face in two it was so big. His blue eyes were creepily innocent and wide. He kind of looked like the cat Suigetsu had before Juugo accidently stepped on it and broke its spine. Fortunately it lived because of Suigetsu staying by its side, but it walks like it has numb legs.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed. He wasn't really that annoyed with Naruto since he was so used to the boy. But he'd rather be talking to Suigetsu.

"After school let's do something. Like…go throw eggs at Pervert Hermit while he's peeping on those girls." Naruto exclaimed.

Pervert Hermit was his Godfather that liked to peep at young woman for "research". That excuse seemed like utter bullshit but it was pretty legit since that old fart created those trashy books their teacher reads instead of teaching them anything useful. Sasuke sighed. "No, Naruto. I have plans." He said just as the bell finally rang.

"When do you have plans?" Naruto asked while following him to their lockers.

"Since I have other people to hang out with instead of you and Sakura," Sasuke stated like it was obvious.

Naruto frowned as he put his history and algebra book in his backpack to take home and hopefully not ruin. His mom was tired of having to buy a new one whenever he "accidentally" dropped ramen all over it.

"That's harsh. I'm your best friend." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever, I'm hanging out with Suigetsu; you can come along or not." He really hoped he chose the latter.

Naruto smiled. "OK!"

…_Fuck._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I'm not surprised to see you here." Suigetsu said when he opened the door to the hotel he and the rest of Oto High were in. He shared a room with Juugo, which was good because everyone else didn't trust those two to be by their personal belongings.<p>

Sasuke smirked and walked into the room with Naruto closely following. Juugo was sitting on the balcony with a bird perched on his outstretched hand. Suigetsu flopped back on his bed and grinned.

"So, we gonna go have fun or just watched Juugo talk to a bird?" Suigetsu asked.

"Let's go find Karin and we can do something." Sasuke said while flinging his backpack on the floor.

Suigetsu stood up and looked at Naruto. "We're letting Short Stack join in too? I don't think he'll belong with our _games_."

Naruto glared at the guy who was pulling on his boots while Sasuke only chuckled. "He can run fast, that's all that matters. Right?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I suppose." Suigetsu said disdainfully.

Juugo came back in and smiled happily. "Karin's room is 203. Let's go, I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"Roger that!" Suigetsu chimed in enthusiastically and saluted the taller teen.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu banged on the door like he was the police. "Open up, bitches, it's the police!" He sort of failed with that because he was laughing the whole time.<p>

The door opened and Kin sneered at Suigetsu. "What do you want?" Her eyes went to Sasuke and she smiled. "Sasuke, it's been awhile."

On the inside Sasuke was growing uncomfortable. Kin and Sasuke used to go out. But that was years ago when he thought she was cute. But now she just seemed disgusting to him. He only wished he could have gone back and stopped himself from dating a clingy girl like her.

"Kin, I haven't missed you." Sasuke muttered while looking away from the girl whose eye was raping him.

She pouted. "Aw, but we had some good times. Don't you remember when we first—"

"Move it bitch!" Karin interrupted and pushed Kin out of her way. When Kin fell forward, no one moved to catch her. Not even Juugo, how was all for helping someone.

Karin sneered down at the dark haired girl. "Jeez, you and Sasuke were so old. You should get over it, it's pathetic." She then shut the door and stepped around Kin (who didn't have the room key to get back in).

"Enough of this!" Suigetsu exclaimed dramatically. "We shall now raise hell in the lustrous city of Konoha."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Suigetsu hasn't changed one bit. He was still the same dramatic, prank pulling, sneaky guy Sasuke remembered. He was glad he didn't change; it would be pretty awkward if he was a cleaned up, snotty, smart guy. He wondered how Suigetsu felt now that it was obvious Sasuke had changed during the years they were apart.

"Hey, Sasuke, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked while looking up at the liquor store sign.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He watched as Suigetsu strolled into the store as if he was old enough to do so. Karin went in with him while Juugo and Sasuke stayed out. Oh yeah, and Naruto, but he was cowering behind Sasuke so he didn't count.

"Sasuke, how are the police here?" Juugo asked, running his fingers through his hair making it stand up even more.

Shrugging, Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him. "Not that strict if you're getting a warning. But when I first met with the cops Itachi covered for me. A lot kinder than in Oto."

Naruto looked at him strangely.

Suigetsu and Karin ran out the store in full sprint, holding a bottle of wine in their hands. Sasuke didn't even need a warning and started running after them along with Juugo. He didn't look back to see if Naruto was chasing after him.

The four of them stopped running once they reached an alleyway far from the liquor store they just stole from. The three Oto kids were completely used to this, not even the slightest fazed. But Sasuke, who had left the craziness of Oto and morphed into a Konoha teen, was reliving the thrill of doing something he knew he shouldn't. He had forgotten how fun it was to rebel…he missed it too. And now that Suigetsu and his friends were here, if only for a while, he could actually have fun again.

Karin cracked open a bottle of Moscato and took a big chug of it. She smiled afterward in triumph. "I love this shit." She giggled.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and took the bottle she was holding. "Don't get slobbery drunk, girl, 'cause I'm not carrying your ass back."

Sasuke snickered and took the bottle before Suigetsu could drink any. "You too, I don't want to be seen with drunken fools."

Suigetsu took the bottle back and took a swig. "Uchiha's can't handle their liquor."

Juugo nodded. "I remember when your father got piss drunk and talked about his sex life with us. I believe that was before Itachi began replacing all the alcohol with white grape juice."

Sasuke shook his head, trying to forget that talk he clearly remembered. "Shut up about that, Juugo. Give me some wine, Sui."

He obeyed the order and handed him the bottle. He smirked warmly at his friend who was currently swallowing as much of the sweet wine as he could. He wondered if Sasuke would be the one who would have to be carried home. He couldn't wait to find out. Then he remembered that Sasuke had brought along that one blond. But…where was he?

"Hey, Sasuke?" When he got no answer he tried again. "Sasuke," again, no answer. He walked up and pulled the bottle away from the raven haired teen, which accidentally made wine drip down his chin. "Sasuke!"

The smirking Uchiha nodded. "Hmm?"

"Where is your friend?"

Sasuke looked around himself, slightly buzzed, then back at his friend. He smirked some more. "I have no idea, Sui…Sui…haha." He hiccupped.

Juugo sighed. "He's going to be sauced by the time we finish this first bottle."

Karin nodded and took the bottle. "Can't…" drink, "handle," drink, "his liquor." She looked sadly at the bottle that was more than half gone. "Thank god we have a second one,"

Juugo finally took the wine and drank a few gulps slowly. He wasn't like the rest of them; he needed to take it slow. He passed the bottle to Suigetsu. "You're going to carry him."

Suigetsu pouted but smiled once he drank the wine again. "Fine, but you get Karin." He rolled his eyes at the red head that was leaning against the alley wall.

All of a sudden a blond kid came zooming down the alleyway. "I finally found you, Sasuke."

Suigetsu frowned. "Ah…there he is…Narguto…Naso…"

"It's Naruto." The blond growled.

The purple eyed teen nodded. "Right. So what do you want?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was grinning like a moron and leaning forward to Suigetsu, trying to reach the second bottle his friend had. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. What had happened to him?

He glared at the three other people in the alleyway…not counting the hobo peeing behind the garbage. "What the hell did you do to my Sasuke?"

Suigetsu smirked disdainfully. "My? That's possessive. I was under the impression that Sasuke didn't belong to anyone."

Naruto blushed. "That's…I…that's not what I meant! But what did you do to him?"

Karin stormed up to the blond. "We didn't do anything. He was the one who wanted to drink."

Sasuke chuckled from behind them. "Naruto…"

The blond was eager to see what his best friend wanted. "Yeah?"

Sasuke was now glaring daggers at him. "Shut up!"

Naruto flinched and a look of confusion crossed his face. "Sasuke…what's wrong?"

Suigetsu started laughing and he glomped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Liquor getting to you, Sasu?"

The male in question smiled warmly. "You're cute in twos, Sui," Though his words came out a bit slurred, Suigetsu understood him. Suigetsu calmly pressed the bottle back to Sasuke's lips and tilted it up so the liquid could get into Sasuke's mouth (A/N haha that sounds so dirty).

"Stop letting him drink more!" Naruto yelled. The hobo looked at him from behind the garbage like WTF.

Juugo sighed and grabbed bottle no. 2. "I guess we'll be saving this for later."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Guess so."

Karin glared at the angry blond. "You should go now. Sasuke's got us and that's all he needs. And besides, you're not cut out for this lifestyle. None of you Konoha kids are."

Naruto glared at her. "What do you want out of Sasuke?"

Suigetsu looked at his facial expression (Naruto's face = Ultimately Pissed Off) and flinched back. "Whoa…he's scary looking…sort of like Karin in the morning."

Karin flipped him off. "Shut it asshole. You totally fucked up my badass chick thing I had going on."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Naruto…we're his friends. Friends get drunk and do stupid things. Your lame…you have no place here." He said with a smirked just as Sasuke started humming some song.

Naruto growled at him. "Shut up! I am Sasuke's best friend. You don't even live here."

Suigetsu shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with you. I'd much rather kick your ass, but I've got Sasuke's drunken state to worry about. It's not like we're kidnapping him, you'll get your precious Sasuke back once we go back to Oto."

Sasuke growled. "No…you'll stay with me…all of you will. Just like old times…" he trailed off and leaned back against the wall again. His dark eyes closed and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Naruto looked at his drunken friend. Well, would he rather walk away and see Sasuke tomorrow at school or get his ass handed to him by a kid who was drinking wine in an alleyway? He picked the smartest thing to do.

"Fine. But if Sasuke comes to school fucked up like this, I'll kick your ass back to the projects."

Suigetsu laughed as Blondie walked away. "Ha, whatever you say!"

The three looked at Sasuke. "Let's get him back home." Karin muttered.

"No, we can't." Juugo said.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"His mother wouldn't like him coming home wasted off his ass. We'll get keep him at the hotel until he recovers."

Suigetsu nodded. "You're right. Karin hide the wine in your shirt, it'll be an improvement in you chest anyway."

Karin slapped the back of his head. "Shut up, dickhead."

Suigetsu smirked and wrapped the Uchiha's arm around his shoulder. "Thinking about my dick this early, huh? Horny whore."

Karin blushed. "N-no! I…I was just—Shut up, Suigetsu!" she stuttered.

She hid the wine bottle in her bag. She was about to throw the other empty bottle in the garbage but the hobo hiding behind it slapped her ass. She glared at the hobo and swiftly smashed the bottle against his head. The hobo made a "Bleh" sound before passing out.

"Fucking douche bag." She muttered and began walking, swaying her molested ass like a boss.

Juugo rolled his eyes and followed, taking a quick look at the short short's she was wearing then blushed and looked away. _I did not just check her out._ He thought to himself. He was in denial of course.

Suigetsu, while holding Sasuke up properly, walked behind them. Sasuke honestly didn't need all the support he was giving him; he just wanted to be touching the Uchiha. He liked the way Sasuke's head rested against his shoulder. His hair was really soft against his neck.

Karin smirked at the look Suigetsu was giving Sasuke. Oh, he was so crushing and it was so obvious. Ha, she just hoped Suigetsu didn't take advantage of Sasuke's Drunken Affection. But whatever happened, she was sure that blond kid would go berserk. That would be amusing to see Suigetsu and Naruto fight over the Uchiha, totally cliché in the romance section but nevertheless exciting. Hopefully it happens.

They made it to the hotel shortly, and yes they received many weird looks. It seemed that everyone knew who Sasuke was. _Damn, was he that popular? Probably 'cause of his good looks or something._ Suigetsu thought as he pushed the teen down on his bed. If only he'd been doing that in a different way.

Juugo found Sasuke's phone in his pocket and went to the contacts. He finally found a number under the name of "Crazy Mother" and dialed it up.

"Sasuke?" he heard a voice asked on the other end.

"No, this is Sasuke's friend, Juugo. You remember me?" Juugo asked.

"Oh, yes, one of Sasuke's old friends. That's weird…why are you in Konoha?"

Juugo decided that he really liked Mikoto's voice. "Well, we have spring break here."

"That's so nice. Where is Sasuke?"

Juugo gulped. "Well, after studying for a test…he got tired so he fell asleep here at the hotel. So I was just calling to inform you that when he wakes up, he'll be getting home."

"Um…is that okay? He does have school in the morning."

Juugo panicked. He looked over at Suigetsu, who was struggling with his boots. He waved his hand until he got Suigetsu's attention. He pointed at the phone like he was having a seizure.

Suigetsu took the phone. "Mikoto, this is Suigetsu, Mangetsu's younger bro. Anyways, Sasuke's sleeping and will be home shortly. Don't worry; he'll be at school tomorrow."

"Ah, Suigetsu. Thank you for calling and telling me…just make sure he's okay. I would die if anything happened to my little honey." She said with motherly care.

Suigetsu smirked. "Okay, bye now."

"Bye."

Suigetsu hung up. "That was terribly easy. Wonder why he's got such a loose leash now…if I were her I'd be worried that my kid was off screwing everything in sight with that lame excuse."

Juugo shrugged. "Well, it worked. Now we just have to get him sober in time to get him home."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "That'll be easy. He just needs to sleep it off; it wasn't like he was downing bottle after bottle."

"True…but what are we going to do while he sleeps." Juugo said and sat on the edge of the second bed.

Suigetsu rolled his shoulders and looked down at the sleeping teen. He smirked. "I don't know about you but I've got markers and a perfect face to use them on."

Juugo sighed and turned on the TV. "You have fun with that."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~ And I've been using my friends personality for Suigetsu since they are a like, it's like they could be brothers. And for Sasuke's personality I've been using the personality of the guy my Suigetsu likes. It's so cute! So yeah, tell me how I'm doing!<strong>


	3. Permanent Marker

Title: Spring Break

Chapter: 3/?

Chapter title: Permanent marker.

Rating: T

Disclaimer & Warning(s): Don't own anything but the clothes on my back and the computer I'm typing on. As for warnings: swearing and AU.

Pairing(s): At least you know something is one sided.

A/N Ever had someone draw on your face? Yeah, it's not fun. Someone drew a dick on my cheek that pointed to my mouth. Assholes. And the conversation in the science class actually happened to me in real life.

The roles:

Sasuke – Me (I'm a girl by the way)

Naruto – My friend Drew

Sakura – My friend Sam

Yuki – My sub (stupid bitch)

READ ON!

Sasuke woke up with a raging headache, the sun shinning in his drowsy eyes. Fuck…that was too bright. His headache worsened and he groaned. It was like some hit him in the head with a bat. But…he did feel very warm. Someone was lying next to them; he could hear their breathing, almost by his neck. He shivered. He liked it.

He slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the light, only to find out that it wasn't that bright. He could see an arm around his waist, knowing it was Suigetsu's since Juugo was tanner. He smirked, enjoying his warmth.

Then…

Wait the fuck up? What time was it? Sasuke sat up, ignoring the ache in his head and reached for his phone that he saw was on the nightstand. It was…9:36. Oh shit, he was so late for school. Fuck!

He stood up, almost falling. He was muttering curse words under his breath while putting on his shoes. His parents were going to kick his ass. Why was he so late waking up anyway? He was reaching for his phone and stumbled across an empty bottle of wine.

"Shit." That's why he was so out of it. Hung over a bit, he was sure. But that didn't matter; he had to get home ASAN. Stupid Suigetsu, getting him drunk.

He was passing by the bathroom, seeing his reflection. And…OH MY FUCKING GOD! There was a dick on his cheek! One with long curly pubes and a big ass vein running along the shaft. A small arrow pointed to his mouth and the words "Sex hole" were written under it.

Sasuke was enraged. He growled like the devil was in him. He ran over and jumped on Suigetsu's bed and kicked his friend in the back. That woke him up.

"What's…going on?" Suigetsu muttered, then reacting to the kick. "Ow! You jerk!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Me? A jerk? I wasn't the one who drew a fucking dick on your face!" Sasuke growled.

Suigetsu smiled, looking at his artwork. "It looks good on you though."

Sasuke glared. "Fuck you." He muttered and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door. He grabbed a towel and wet it before getting soap and scrubbing his face. That stupid bastard, but as he looked at his fading "tattoo" he couldn't help but smile. This _was_ something Suigetsu would do. He chuckled.

After he got the ink off, about seven minutes later, the left side of his face was red from scrubbing so hard. He walked out the room, realizing that when he flipped out he had woken Juugo up too.

"Uh, sorry about that." He said.

Juugo shrugged. "It's cool."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "You could have not kicked me, but…it was funny." He said, sitting up against the headboard.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm so late for school. My dad is going to kill me."

Suigetsu shook his head. "Not to worry. All you have to do is get dressed and get to school. I got it covered." He said and pointed to the stack of clothes on the small table. They were Sasuke's clothes.

"Where do you get those?" He asked.

"In the middle of the night Karin and I snuck in your place and got some clothes because we knew you wouldn't be going home sauced." He said, getting out of bed. He stretched and sighed.

He picked up a bottle of aspirin and tossed it to Sasuke. "I bet you need some for your head, huh?"

Sasuke caught it and smiled. He opened the bottle and took a few, not caring about how much he took. "Thanks Sui, even if you're the reason I have this hangover."

"Nuh-uh! The Moscato was the reason!" He said, shaking his head. He was feeling rather well this morning. Plus he slept next to Sasuke all night long. His body was pressed all up on Sasuke's body, his hips pressed against his very nice ass, his arm holding him close. He was on cloud 9 last night.

Juugo nodded. "That's true."

Sasuke glared at them and quickly took his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Suigetsu sighed to himself and quietly said, "I'd be better if he changed out here."

Juugo rolled his eyes at his friend and pulled the covers over his head to sleep.

Sasuke quickly dressed in his clothes that he was sure Karin had picked out. She did have a very skanky sense of fashion, seeing as she expected him to wear the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned. He quickly brushed his hair, not happy that it would be pretty ugly today. He was glad that they brought his toothbrush. If not he'd have to…like finger brush our something. Or use Suigetsu's toothbrush. He's accidentally did that one time before, but never told Suigetsu because well…you don't tell people that.

He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw Suigetsu only in his boxers, his cheeks gaining color. He looked away.

Suigetsu looked at him, noting the way Sasuke had looked at him. Interesting…that's never happened before. He never would have guessed that he'd get _that_ reaction out of him.

"Well, I should get to school before it gets too late." Sasuke said, grabbing his sweater after putting on his shoes. He was still thinking about Suigetsu's chest. Why was he still thinking about that?

"Okay, Sasuke, see you later. After you get tortured by your Konoha friends." Suigetsu muttered, scratching his head and getting a water bottle.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Juugo. "See you later, too, Juugo."

Juugo smiled. "Yeah, see you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke left after that, giving Suigetsu one last smile before walking out of the hotel room.

Suigetsu sighed, grabbing a towel. "That smile was so cute." He said while walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took the city bus to get to his school. He didn't mind, he sort of liked the bus. It was funny at times when people were drunk. It stopped half a block away from his school. He walked slowly, taking his time, enjoying the time away from school and trying to fight off his headache. He should have waited to drink with them…but he was so glad to be able to be with Suigetsu…and the rest of them.<p>

But for some reason…he was more into seeing Suigetsu. He was his best friend for the longest time, so it should be normal to want to hang out with him now that he could. Oto wasn't a block away. Now that he had the chance, he would take it.

He walked into Konoha High and into the office. He got a tardy slip, asked for some more aspirin, took it, and went to his second hour. Which was science…or chemistry, he could never tell the difference.

He walked in, seeing that he had a sub, he didn't give the woman a second glance.

She looked at him, hands on her hips. "Sir do you know that your late?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I'm early. What do you think?"

The sub glared at him. "Do you have a pass?"

Sasuke set the pass on the desk. "Here you go." He went and sat down next to Neji. Naruto looked over at him really hard, almost like he was searching for something. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, why are you sitting over there?" She asked.

"Since you took my usual spot." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smiled at his usual grumpiness. "Then sit here." He said, patting the spot in the middle of him and Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. He might as well. He didn't remember hanging out with Naruto like he said he would. He grabbed his stuff and sat in the middle like suggested.

The teacher, who he saw was named Ms. Yuki, looked at him like he was a dog crap on her shoes. "Go back to your seat."

Sasuke glared at her. "This _is_ my seat." He said slowly, deadly.

"Go back to your seat." She repeated.

Sasuke's glare hardened. "Are you not listening? This is my seat."

Sakura spoke up. "This is his seat, Ms. Yuki."

The stupid teacher didn't even acknowledge her. "Get back into you seat, now."

Sasuke was almost about to snap. He wasn't this edgy all the time, but he had a headache and this bitch was really beginning to piss him off. "Look, if I have to tell you one more fucking time that this is my damn seat, I jump over this desk and rip your throat out."

Naruto leaned back at the hostility of his words. "Wow."

Ms. Yuki just looked away and began talking about the lesson. Sasuke smirked in triumph and sat back.

"So, what did you do last night?" Naruto asked, still looking at him.

Sasuke thought of Suigetsu lying next to him, cuddling him and his cheeks heated up. He looked away, pretending to mess with his hair. "Nothing. Just…hung out."

Naruto nodded. "You were…pretty out there yesterday," he said quietly so Sakura couldn't hear.

Sasuke nodded. "I've got the headache to prove it."

He looked at the screen to see that it was some nature film about Kiri and its wondrous creatures and shit like that. Sasuke smiled. "Suigetsu's originally from Kiri."

Naruto's jealousy bubbled at the mention of his new rival. He didn't know what was so great about Suigetsu. What did he have that Naruto didn't? A rebellious attitude? Because Naruto could get one if that was his type. But maybe not those sharp teeth…he would want to spend money on filing them. Maybe it was the clothes, but Naruto wasn't too sure he's want to wear combat boots and rock out to Avenged Sevenfold or Linkin Park.

Then something hit him.

What was Sasuke's type? Did he like someone who was caring or someone who was rough with his emotions? Was he the catcher or the pitcher? How did Sasuke act when he actually liked someone? How could he even woo Sasuke?

Wait—few days ago it was get rid of Suigetsu. Now…now it's wooing Sasuke? Whoa, things have changed on the battlefield. That's for sure.

Sasuke barely spoke to anyone all day. He was too irritated. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and go to sleep. Nothing else. Well, maybe eat some food, but that would have to wait.

He got a text when he was walking home. It was from Suigetsu.

_Sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you ;)_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not quite sure what his friend was implying in the last part.

_Make it up to me tomorrow. I just want sleep._

_OK, have a nice rest~_

Sasuke shook his head at his friend retardation and opened the front door. He sighed happily when he realized everyone else was gone. Leaving him alone to relax. And that's just what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was short! But please review and tell me what you thought! And please give me some suggestion if you want. I take them with open arms!<strong>


	4. Korean Pop

Title: Spring Break

Chapter: 4/?

Chapter title: Korean Pop

Rating: T

Disclaimer & Warning(s): Don't own anything but the clothes on my back and the computer I'm typing on. As for warnings: swearing and AU.

Pairing(s): You should know by now.

A/N I was listening to "Obsession" by U-Kiss on repeat the entire time I was writing this. That's how I got my inspiration for this story. If any of you like Korean music you must listen to U-Kiss, they are amazing. Kiseop :3

SORRY for the VERY short chapter. BUT Itachi MIGHT be in the NEXT chapter. Ha HA. You'll have TO read to FIND out. PEACE!

READ ON!

"Um…right hand yellow!" Sakura said enthusiastically. She was grinning at the four still on the Twister game.

Suigetsu sighed irritably. He wanted to quit, but this his way of making it up to Sasuke. By making a huge fool of himself in playing a game that he hated. He wasn't flexible. He couldn't put his foot over his head. Who the hell would want that anyway? He looked down; the closest yellow near his right hand was the one under Juugo. He so wasn't going for that.

Sasuke frowned; this position was hurting his lower back. His left foot was on red, his right foot on yellow along with his hand, and his left hand on green. His back was to the mat. And plus there were three others still in the game: Suigetsu, Juugo, and Naruto. Sakura wasn't playing since she was in a shirt and Karin got out when Suigetsu accidentally stepped on her.

Naruto's hand was under Sasuke, with one leg over the raven haired Uchiha's. He was very pleased with this, being able to touch and rub on the Uchiha whenever he wanted. He loved to see that irritated look on Suigetsu's face.

Juugo, well he looked perfectly normal.

"Left hand red," Sakura chimed.

Suigetsu smirked. Closest red was behind Sasuke. He quickly occupied the spot before Naruto could. This made it that his face was directly above Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened. His eyes were locked with Suigetsu's, a weird tingling feeling spreading up his spine. Suigetsu was so close, yet he didn't mind.

"Sorry about this, but it's the closest one." Suigetsu whispered, his breath smelling like Mountain Dew and Doritos, which wasn't that bad really.

Sasuke's lips twitched up in a half smile. "It's fine, really. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He said the last part teasingly.

Suigetsu's smile widened. "That's not going to happen."

"Okay, love birds, pay attention!" Karin snapped.

Suigetsu and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "What was the call?"

Karin smirked. "Right foot blue." In truth, they weren't even spinning the wheel anymore. Karin had just been saying the colors that would get Suigetsu closer Sasuke, just to tease them. Sakura was such a clueless girl that she didn't even notice.

Suigetsu moved his foot to the blue, getting slightly uncomfortable now that he was almost on top of Sasuke now. Sure he would love to be on top of Sasuke, but this was awkward and uncomfortable. Sasuke…was just sort of dreading this. If Suigetsu fell he would totally crush his head. Okay, he wasn't that sure that he would crush his head, but he didn't want to find out.

Time for plan B (no…not the birth control).

"Ow! Fuck!" Sasuke muttered when he collapsed. He did it on purpose, which he hoped only he knew.

Suigetsu smiled down at him. "You lose, Sasu-cakes."

Sasuke glared. "Don't call me that."

"Why? I think it suits you." Suigetsu continued to tease.

"And I think SuiSui-kins suits you." He said sarcastically.

The paled haired teen smiled teasingly. "It does, doesn't it?" He watched as Sasuke crawled off the mat, mostly at his butt… Yeah, he was well aware that this was being rather perverted, but he didn't give two fucks.

After a while, Sasuke sighed, it was getting boring now. Everyone seemed totally bored with this game. An idea popped in his head and he leaned forward, nudging Suigetsu's side a few times to get the guys attention.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were going to make something up to me. What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as his fingers slowly inching forward Suigetsu's.

Suigetsu smiled, standing up from the game and outstretching his hand. "Come with me, milady." He said with a terrible English accent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not a lady but I'll let that pass." He took the hand and pulled himself up, not that he really needed Suigetsu to stand up.

"Follow me." Suigetsu said, pulling Sasuke to the balcony, still gripping his hand.

"Is whatever you're planning out there?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu opened the door.

"Yes," he said.

Sasuke closed the door and turned to his grinning friend. There was a light breeze outside tonight, making Suigetsu's pale hair blow gently. The dying sun was shining in his dark blue eyes, making them almost glow. The smile on his face was almost enough to make him smile as well. Sasuke blinked once to see if what he was seeing was a trick of the eyes, but when he looked at his charming friend, he still looked like he was posing for a photo shoot.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly and bit the inside of his lip. He's never felt so weird in his life. "Um…why did you bring me out here?" He was grateful his voice didn't give away his feelings inside. Whatever those feelings may be…

Suigetsu blinked. "Oh yeah." He turned around and picked up a wrapped rectangle. It wasn't even an inch thick and was in the shape of a CD. "Here, when I saw this it made me think of you."

Sasuke grabbed it, curious to what it was. He took off the almost professionally done wrappings, wondering if Suigetsu did it himself. It was a CD. But who the hell were U-Kiss?

"Um…who are they?" Sasuke asked, looking at the songs in the back.

Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't know."

"So when you saw this it made you think of me? Did "huge fag" cross your mind or something?" He asked, looking at the seven guys on the cover.

Suigetsu laughed. "No, "looking good in tight jeans" did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyway. I promise I'll listen to it…even if I think it will be a really gay experience for me."

Suigetsu smiled happily. "Karin told me it was a Korean band or something. I don't know, but she said that if you didn't want it she would gladly take it from you. She's a fan I guess."

Sasuke nodded. He looked back at Suigetsu, wondering what he was thinking. "How much did it cost?"

"Don't remember."

"You didn't have to buy me anything. Making an ass of yourself was good enough for me."

"Spring break is for spending money on the people you care about, isn't it?"

Sasuke's stomach flipped in an odd way at those words. _People you care about. _"That's Christmas you idiot." His voice almost wavered but he pulled it off with a small cough.

"Are you cold?" Suigetsu asked, his hands now on Sasuke's shoulder.

Now Sasuke was the opposite of cold. He's been this close to Suigetsu before, now it was different. Before he would be perfectly fine with Suigetsu being inches away from him but now it only made him redden.

"No…I'm fine. Besides, it's warm out. Why would I be cold?" Sasuke said, trying to sound more like himself.

Suigetsu laughed at his own stupidity and ran a hand threw his hair. "Oh yeah," he sighed.

Sasuke took a step closer to his friend. "Thank you," he repeated, his voice quieter.

Suigetsu nodded, enjoying this Sasuke, the Sasuke that could thank people and not be sarcastic about it. He looked so cute when he was like this.

"We should probably get back inside." Suigetsu found himself saying even though that wasn't what he wanted to say. And by the look on Sasuke's face it wasn't what he wanted to hear either. Damn it.

"…Yeah."

The looked Naruto gave Suigetsu almost made Suigetsu shrink back outside. Wow…that kid was intense. All he did was give him a CD. No harm there. He turned and looked at Sasuke, only to see his friend looking happily at the CD. Suigetsu's cockiness quickly returned and he smirked at the blond.

The first thing Sasuke did when he got home was go straight to his room, find his old CD player, put the U-Kiss CD in and press play. He listened to the whole CD and then replayed the ones that he liked. It really was a gay experience for him.

After that he started downloading their songs on his iPod. He didn't know something so good could come out of getting drunk. But now he was listening to one song on repeat for about an hour now. Suigetsu's usual randomness actually did something good for a change. Sasuke was obsessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was...bad. Oh well, fueling on pineapple juice and U-Kiss. Um, review please~ If anyone is out there...<strong>

**Oh and make sure to give RangerDanger1315 a visit, she's awesome. Leave a review for her too.**


End file.
